Alive
by jemcarstairsfallenangel
Summary: Rane. Shane is looking for survivors. Takes place after Hell Night Chap. 26.


This takes place right after Hell Night. Rane.

Shane is looking for survivors.

I do not own this. These amazing Characters belong to Mama CP Coulter.

* * *

><p>Shane was crying. He felt like every bone in his body was broken. The three most important people in his life were in that burning building. His brother, his first love, and the one person he loved more than anything else. Why did Micah go? Why couldn't he follow. It was then that he heard the explosion, and he broke. The core of his being stopped. He couldn't feel, he couldn't see. Everything was a blur.<p>

It was then that someone shouted. "Someone's alive! Look!"

A figure was emerging from the wreckage, pulling someone along with them. Shane pulled away from his mother's arms and ran toward the two boys to realize it was Kurt and Blaine. Shane ran up to his brother, and almost hugged him, until he saw the blood on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Blaine said with a faint smile, to his brother. "Go find Reed."

Shane nodded and ran into the wreckage, stepping carefully until he found two bodies inches apart. They were Julian and Logan. Their fingers were inches apart. Shane took the time to check and make sure they were alive before calling two medics over. He continued his frantic, but careful search for that strawberry blonde who made him laugh on his darkest days.

Someone stirred close to where Shane was, digging through the debris. It was Dwight. He was coughing, and spluttering, a cut across his cheek. Shane called more medics. Dwight was alive. Charlie lay feet from him. Shane was panicking at this point. What if he didn't get there in time?

"Reed!" Shane's voice broke. "Micah!"

He heard coughing from behind him as Micah stirred. Shane pulled off a large board from Micah and he stood up, glasses gone, face scratched and shirt burned, but he was ok. Shane hugged him fiercely. One more person was alive.

Micah laughed. "I'm ok. Find Reed."

Shane searched, and searched until he spotted blonde curls sticking out between two boards. Shane ran and fell flat on his face three times before he reached the spot, and started digging.

There Reed lay, his curls matted with blood, face black from soot, and yet he was the most beautiful thing Shane had ever laid eyes on. He gingerly picked the smaller boy up, listening. His own stopped as he heard the faint sound of a heartbeat in the fragile boy's chest.

All the tension the dancer had been holding released in one tidal wave of tears. These tears fell on Reed, bringing him out of the dark.

"Shane."

That word was a mumble, but the taller boy heard it just the same. "Reed, you're going to be alright. I promise. Don't leave me. I love you."

A medic came and took Reed from Shane. He hated to see his love go, but deep down, he knew it was for the best.

Half an hour later, Shane was pacing, his mother sitting in a chair, and Micah, who was deemed healthy enough to not need medical attention, sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

A doctor walked in the room. "Andersons?"

Shane and his mother nodded. "Your son is going to be fine. He inhaled a lot of smoke, and his shoulder is wounded, but other than that, he is fine. You can go see him if you want."

Mrs. Anderson walked toward Blaine's room, but Shane stayed behind. "What about Reed Van Kamp? I'm his boyfriend." Shane's hands were shaking. Micah gripped his shoulder.

"Besides some minor injuries, he is going to be fine. He's asleep right now, but you can see him if you want." Shane swallowed and nodded.

Reed looked so delicate, even more delicate than normal laying in that hospital bed, his head bandaged along with his ankle. Shane pulled a chair as close as he could to the bed. He wasn't leaving. He would never leave. This was where he belonged. Right here, by Reed's side.

Reed's head hurt. Badly. He opened his eyes, which felt like lead, to see a familiar hospital room. He was alive. He had survived that horrible ordeal. He swallowed only to find his throat was dry as sandpaper.

"About time you woke up." A familiar voice made Reed jump, and then groan in pain. Micah was standing in the doorway. "You've been out for three days. He went insane. Hasn't left your side the entire time."

Reed wondered who Micah was referring to when he was suddenly aware of a weight on this hand. Shane was laying awkwardly in the chair, his curly hair spilling over his face, and their hands were twined together.

Reed tried to speak, but found he really didn't have a voice. Micah carefully took a cup with a straw next to the small boy and held it for him as he drank. The water felt like heaven, and when he was done he gave a small. "Thank You."

Micah nodded. "I'll go check on the others. Kurt and Blaine are alright but no one's here this time of day. I'll be back later." And with that, he slipped out of the room.

Reed turned his attention to the boy who was laying in the chair. Reed could tell that Shane hadn't slept much since that fateful night, and Reed was the last person who wanted to wake him. He just looked, enjoying the heat coming off of their hands. Shane was so peaceful when he slept. He looked less energetic, yet, somehow-

His thoughts were interrupted as the tall boy stirred, his body stretching itself, and he was yawning. Reed stared. He didn't have any time to contemplate a plan. He didn't know what to say, but as green eyes met brown, he said the only word that came to his mind.

"Shane."

And that was when the dancer burst into tears. Reed thought he would never see Shane again, and seeing him crying in front of him was more than he could take. Reed squeezed the hand in his as hard as he could, trying to reassure his... Well, they hadn't figured that part out yet. However, Reed knew he loved this boy who had stayed here for two days, never leaving his side. He loved everything about him.

"Shhh... I'm alright."

It was then that Shane suddenly smiled. A bright, dazzling smile that never failed to take Reed's breath away. "I thought I'd never see those beautiful eyes ever again." He reached up to cup the painter's cheek, his thumb caressing the spot right beneath his eye.

Reed leaned into the touch, savoring every second of skin contact he could, his face dusting with pink as he did so. He kissed the palm of the hand on his cheek.

It was then that he realized Shane's face was only inches from his own, and as he looked into those eyes that calmed him, that gave the world a sense of order, He leaned forward, and felt those wonderful lips touch his own. It was a small kiss, close mouthed, but Shane kept still, and Reed didn't pull away. They stayed that way for who knows how long. It could have been a minute, or an hour, a day, or even a week. All Reed could think, as the other boy pulled away were the three little words he said out loud.

"I love you."

Shane was slightly startled, but recovered instantly. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


End file.
